Requiem for Methos
by Shizumu
Summary: This Fic starts out in Season 3 of ST:TOS just after they meet Flint the Immortal and his robotic daughter. The Episode The Naked Time which aired in season 1 is their current mission. With Sulu and his sword tricks, and Spock slapping Kirk.
1. RoM Chapter 1

Typical legal disclaimer: I dont own Highlander or Star Trek or Babylon 5

Minor changes to TOS. The fifth episode in season one  
"The Naked Time" takes place 1 month after the 21st episode in  
season 3 "Requiem for Methuselah" Highlander is merged with the  
TOS universe though one could argue that with the 21st episode  
in season 3 that's already happened and is cannon...  
Babylon 5 takes place during the movie "In The Beginning"

I would like to thank my Beta Readers Rastamon in particular for helping me finish faster than I normally would have.

_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. _  
-Chinese Proverb

There was a brief flash of light and a small shuttlecraft bearing the name Da Vinci appeared. At full impulse it headed in system to the planet Psi 2000. Inside the shuttle sat a brooding man with a dark attitude.

"Soon Captain Kirk," he said. "Soon you will meet my revenge!"

The Da Vinci shuttlecraft began docking procedures with the Enterprise but there were no hails to its approach. No one was there to greet him as he exited in the docking area. Mildly confused but still resolute in purpose he found the nearest computer terminal and requested the location of James T. Kirk from the computer.

"Working... beep beep beep," came the answer. "Captain Kirk is in engineering."

An asian man leaped out of the turbolift dressed only in a pair of black pants brandishing a fencing rapier. "Richelieu beware," he said and chuckled. He lunged forward a few times with the sword and looked around trying to find someone... anyone. He looked around the corner and spied a older looking gentleman asking the computer where engineering was. Sulu Jumped out into the way and pointed his rapier at the man and said. "Stand! No farther," he chuckled again and took a fencers stance with his sword outstreched infront of him and his hand held above him as he shuffled forward towards him. "No escape for you, you either leave this swab bloodied or with my blood on your sword!" and with that he charged Flint the immortal.

Flint looked up at the sweating Japanese man thrusting a French rapier toward him. "A mortal." He scoffed at the wiry man thinking to defy one who has lived through the centuries, the millenia, seeing cities and empires turn to dust. And a mortal now thinks to block Flint from his righteous vengeance on Kirk for the death of his daughter. Flint flowed forward, dancing the basic forms of his swordplay, swatting the French rapier aside, turned his sword upside down and drove the pommel down onto the insanity-slowed Sulu's head. Flint looked down at Sulu unconscious on the deck and muttered resentfully, "Different century, same fool mortals." He shook his head and turned back to the terminal, already forgetting about the mortal.

"Computer, where is engineering located?"

"Engineering is located on Deck 15, O deck"

Kirk was occupied with a stunning blonde. His hands were around her waist and he was kissing down the side of her neck.

"Mm m... how come i haven't seen you around here before?" he mumbled while continuing to kiss her neck. "Think of all the lost time we would have had together!"

Yeoman Rand didn't say a word, too occupied with the captain's activities upon her body. Enjoying the moment she had secretly longed for all these years. It was better than she had ever imagined and wanted nothing to more than to have it continue forever.

"Get out, get out," screamed a young man with dark brown hair as he came running into engineering. He smirked at everyone and then claimed, "I am Captain Riley of the U.S.S. Enterprise and i order you to get out!"

The few people lingering in the area watching Rand being felt up by Kirk turned and looked at the others there and then slowly shuffled their way out of the room.

"I'll kill him for interrupting me," were the first thoughts that came to Rand's mind, but Kirk just waved the man off lazily with one hand and continued with what he was doing much to her eternal enjoyment. Many minutes later after being ignore totally by the pair who's shirts were half way off at this point, the delusional pretender came up with the brilliant plan of trying to forceably make the love struck pair depart the area. Kirk barely needed one arm to fight off Riley's feeble attempts. The pretender geared up for another assault when another figure entered engineering. A fairly tall gray-haired man strode purposely into engineering with a wickedly sharp rapier like sword in hand.

"I have come to claim revenge for the death of my daughter Kirk," demanded Flint through clenched teeth. "And what do i see before me not a month later? In the arms of another woman? You will pay Kirk... with your life!"

Kirk finally looked up from what he was doing and casually replied back, "Can't you see I'm busy here? Go away, you can't have her, she's mine!" He resumed kissing the blond goddess he had luckily found, while she started giggling softly to herself.

Dr. Adams slowly stood up and checked to make sure everything was working properly. He had been hired after showing his designs to Star Fleet for a space saving starship laboratory. The astrometrics lab, a slight variation on the stellar cartography lab inherent in all starships, this version did the same yet took up a quarter of the space. This was his brainchild, his baby. Starfleet was quick to try and save as much space as it could on its starships, and thus here he was on its trial run on the federations flagship no less. Granted it looked a little different than your typical starship protocol, but allowances were made due to the fact that Dr. Adams wasn't part of starfleet, after all a small indoor putting green wasn't typical starship regulation. Due to the extent of all the possible information his station would have to handle, and to monitor the experimental program, he was given a smaller secondary ships computer which took up the space his project had freed up.

"Cassandra, give me the ships current status"

"Working... currently this ship is in stationary orbit around the planet Psi 2000. However ship personnel are not at their proper posts. Given such information the likely hood that this ship will enter the atmosphere is at 80.567 within the next hour"

Adams reached down and tapped his com badge. "Captain Kirk what is going on? Is everything under control?"

The only thing he got back in reply was some soft giggles from a feminine sounding voice and a few other undecipherable noises.

"Well, this is a fine mess," he thought. "Cassandra, please locate Captain Kirk."

"Working... Captain Kirk is in engineering."

Always interested in his wellbeing. Adams quickly decided to find out for himself through the captain what was going on and started his way to deck 15. Halfway to O deck Adams abruptly stopped sensing a certain ringing like feeling that made the hairs on his neck stand up and made a detour to his cabin. He stopped just outside of engineering and was able to witness kirk infuriate Flint.

"Can't you see I'm busy here? Go away, you can't have her, she's mine!" Kirk resumed kissing yeoman Rand as she started giggling.

Flint looked like a volcano about to explode and wildly waved his sword in the air as he started to charge towards kirk. The captain and rand never even noticed his approach and Riley had decided that he needed another area to proclaim his superiority. Closer and closer flint came and when he reached a certain point he swung his sword from overhead trying to cleave his hated interest in two. Flint looked down at Kirk expecting to see him cleaved in two but to his dismay his sword had been blocked by another.

"Tisk tisk, trying to kill an unarmed man... a mortal one at that, how uncivilized you've become Akharin," mocked Dr. Adams.

Akharin took a look at the man who had blocked his sword and exclaimed, "You! What are YOU doing here?"

"You may have a claim for revenge against this man," Adams replied as Kirk and rand made their way to a less violent place. "But i believe my claim of revenge on you predates yours. I WILL have your head for what you've done to me!"

"So be it then... one way or another only one of us will remain." Akharin leaped back a few feet and took a ready stance sword extended and his other hand hovering just slightly above his waist. "Prepare yourself Methos!"


	2. RoM Chapter 2

_**Flashback: Circa 1100 B.C.**_

_Four horsemen rode into camp with a few newly acquired female slaves being herded in front of them like sheep. The sun was slowly beginning to set for the day just beginning to cast long shadows across the hills. Three of the horses were what would be called bay's. These are a dark brown color with blackish brown legs, and carried upon then 3 men all wearing dark black leather armor. The fourth horse was white with gray legs, and carried on it was a man in white garments and a brown leather breastplate. They all got off their horses as they entered the encampment. The three men in black all have different samoan like tattoo's on their faces, while the man in white had the left side of his face covered in blue._

_"Come let us celebrate, divide our bounty," exclaimed the grinning man in black with a large axe strapped to his back! _

_"I am tired, keep my share Silas," this reply from the man in white only made his grin larger._

_"Thank you brother Methos," he said. "I'll return the favor someday."_

_Methos tied up his horse to a hitch next to his tent and drew back the entrance flap to his tent and walked inside. A woman in a white linen like dress handed him a wooden cup filled with cool water. He sat on a poorly hand crafted stool and took a long gulp of its contents._

_Desire to please written all over her face as she said, "I cooled in the river for you."_

_"Thank you Cassandra, you did well," he replied letting her take a strip of cloth to wipe the dirt from his face and hands. Enjoying the moment Methos reached over and pushed a strand of her hair behind her right ear. He was about to reach down and kiss her when another one of the men in black entered his tent. This one had a large ugly scar reaching vertically from his cheek across his eye and ending on the upper part of his forehead. "Kronos."_

_"She is quite a prize, brother," he said as he reached into a basket nearby. "The best fruit in the camp even."_

_Methos looked at him with a blank unreadable expression, "No better than any of the rest."_

_"Maybe its just better in here. You seem to have taught her well in everything, and you seem to prefer her above all the others," Kronos claimed. "You wouldn't perhaps be getting attached... would you?"_

_Methos stood up and took a step towards Kronos and away from Cassandra, "No."_

_"Good... I wouldn't think you would make a mistake like that brother." threatened Kronos. "It's time to share the spoils of war I think."_

_Methos stood still for a moment his face devoid of all emotion. A few heartbeats later he strode past Kronos and went to the other side of the tent and began to busy himself with a few scrolls there laying on the desk. Kronos stepped forward to the girl who had a shocked look on her face and grabbed one of her wrists._

_"No," she exclaimed while trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp._

_"Oh ho ho, she's a spirited one brother..." he claimed and then gloated as he looked down at her. "After I finish, maybe I'll let Caspian have her."_

_"No... no! Methos please... please Methos!" she pleaded at the man she had come to love who was standing there a few feet away with his back turned to the spectacle._

_He stood there one hand still fidgeting with a scroll trying to ignore what he heard. His other hand was so tightly balled up in a fist that blood was starting to drip down to the ground from where his nails had broken through the skin._

_Seeing the apparent betrayal from her love Cassandra redoubled her efforts to get away from the demon trying to take advantage of her. She tried to slap him, but he just grabbed her hand with his free one. Kronos had a glimmer in his eye as he looked down at the girl almost as if to say 'what now,' and she responded by sinking her teeth into the wrist that held one of her arms._

_"You... Bitch!" exclaimed Kronos as he pulled back his hand. Wasting no time he backhanded her across the face. "It seems she might be in need of a bit more training... Eh Methos?"_

_Using every ounce of pure willpower he had accrued over the past 2000 years Methos fought to keep himself silent. Facial muscles twitched, and he accidentally crushed the scroll he had been fiddling with, but he was successful in keeping himself from turning around and killing the man touching his woman. He cringed internally as he heard Kronos grunt after the sound of a feminine palm impacting hard muscle._

_"Yes..." Kronos hissed and he slammed his fist into Cassandra's face. "I think..." his fist aimed above her left breast. "she needs..." this time her right shoulder. "a little more..." knuckles scrape across her right ear. "training."_

_Through the sobs and tears came a soft broken voice. "No more please, I'll do it... I'll help, but please no more." She reached up and stated to run her fingers down his chest. As she said this Methos turned around and started pointing at Kronos and then at his hip. At first she didn't understand until she saw the dagger still in its sheath around his waist. Trying to act like she was actually interested, she started to run her hands down to his hips. One stayed at his hips while the other started to part his Hittite fringed kilt. Galvanized by the fact that Methos hadn't abandoned her to her fate, she slowly pulled the dagger out of its resting place taking great care not to make a sound. Her other had started to caress Kronos's upper thighs and he began to grow slightly impatient wanting more. Methos cheered Cassandra on silently. _

_"Hurry it up," urged Kronos his eyes closed waiting for her mouth to start giving him what he wanted. Cassandra moved forward and aimed herself properly and shoved 8 inches of sharpened iron up his pelvic area stopping somewhere near his spleen. Shock, amazement and immense pain fought a battle on Kronos's face as he fell to his knees and started to assume a fetal position in the vain attempt to alleviate the pain as best as possible, while trying his best to staunch the flow of blood with his hands". She pulled out the dagger and was rewarded with a loud moaning sob. _

_"I would never be yours," she said, her voice thick with malice as she started to repeatedly plunge the dagger in and out of his back. "Never!"_

_Methos had to drag her off of Kronos, and recoiled a little in shock at what her first attack had done. "It looks like you decapitated him... pity it was the wrong head."_

_Cassandra gave off a disturbing giggle, and he poured out his oil lamp on Kronos. "Grab what you can for belongings: Methos told her. "We knew this day would be coming take only what we need."_

_She in a daze moved to comply with what he had said, and he began to do the same. A short time later they had placed the packs on two of the horses, one being Methos's white stallion. He helped her up on the other horse and went back into his old tent to buy them some time as Kronos was beginning to heal. Kronos didn't even twitch as more lamp oil was poured on him, nor did he notice a lit lamp also fall on him. He did notice a few moments later as his whole body was engulfed in flames, Fortunately for him the added pain coupled with his previous injury's caused him to pass out and die._

_"Lets go," Methos said after he swung himself upon his horse. "We need to be far away before he revives, even though it will take a number of days before he can even move."_

_Through the night flew Methos and Cassandra on horses. Ahead, the lights of lamps and torches flickered like stars from the huge hulking shadow on the plain, which was the city of Troy. Soon, Cassandra would be safe in the city that has resisted the Greeks for over nine years. She was now almost laying her head on her horse's flapping mane, bouncing with the animal's running gait. The Immortal understood. She was dazed and trying to deal with the trauma of her experience with Kronos._

_Soon, they turned a corner around a square tower to the gate hidden by it, pulling their horses to a halt. Methos quickly dismounted and rapped a series of knocks to signal his code to the guards within. The noise of men grunting and moving the blocking wood came through the heavy doors and one of the gates swung just wide enough for one horse to go through._

_Methos looked up the streets branching out in winding narrow ways, some of which climbed up the hill on which Troy was built. Lamp-fire burned in windows of houses stacked against and on each other. He nodded his thanks to the gate guards and turned the horses up a climbing street, hooves clattered on the cobble stones._

_After climbing up ramped and stepped streets, Methos finally came out into a small square. The royal palace stood on the highest point of the hill at a narrow end of the walled city._

_Bright torch fire filled one end of the square where Methos could see a ceremony being conducted in front of a temple. In the middle of the small crowd of priests and soldiers, he could see King Priam directing two priests to lead a white bull up to an altar on the temple steps. Methos pulled the reins of both horses over into the crowd. The wizened king looked up and smiled gladly._

_"Methos! Have you brought the armies of the Hittite Empire for us?"_

_Methos grinned good-naturedly. Even though the king at far away Hattusas has decided to be neutral in the war between Troy and the Greeks, Priam had turned that request into a game with the Four Horsemen. Light humor was precious in times of war._

_Methos gestured behind to Cassandra dozing off on her horse. "O King, I beg leave for royal protection for the lady. She has been…violated."_

_The silver beard of the aging king shook as he nodded. "Bring her into the temple. Sanctuary will be granted." With that, he turned back to the altar and expertly drew his gilded iron dagger across the white bull's neck, spurting blood into the altar's bowl filled with burning incense. "With this blood," old Priam shouted up to the night sky, "I call upon the goddess of punishment, Nemesis, to smite the foreigners whose greed put this great city in peril!"_

_Methos grunted with satisfaction and turned Cassandra's reins over to a priestess. The young woman was muttering in her tortured dreams._

_"Beware Greeks bearing gifts…. No. A great horse brings death…. Tears, fire, murder, rape! No..."_

_The priestess shook her head sympathetically at Cassandra's sleepy rant and led her horse up the steps into the temple's porch. Methos then mounted and kicked his horse's sides, sending himself clattering back down the streets to the gates. He still had business to take care of in his camp._

**Present **

A clash of metals and sparks fly around Methos lighting him as if he had a halo. He ducked under an overhead sweep and swung his sword across Akharin's shin, who stepped back avoiding the loss of limb. Akharin reversed his swing and brought his blade down for a slash at his opponents chest only to be blocked with his Ivanhoe. Again and again he swung on the attack forcing Methos to defend and retreat from the onslaught. The two part for mere moments to catch their breath. Methos assumed a front stance with his Ivanhoe while Akharin chose a high stance, his gilded rapier above his head pointing at his target. They slowly circle one another looking for a weakness until Akharin spots an opportunity and returns on the offensive pushing Methos slowly into a corner. Hard pressed Methos stumbled and Akharin spied his chance swinging his sword at Methos's unprotected neck.

_**Flashback: Circa 1100 B.C. Several weeks later... **_

_Methos admired how the moon shone through the breaks in the tree canopy of the forest. The forest finally thinned at where a creek babbled out of the woods. He jerked his reins, stopping in shock at the sight through the thinning trees._

_There was great impregnable Troy, burning, its great towers becoming topless. Burning like a huge sacrifice on an altar for the gods to feast upon. Kicking his horse's sides, Methos galloped at top speed across the plain to the city. How did it happen? How could it be possible? The city was impregnable, resisting a nine-years siege! Who's doing it? The Greeks have given up the siege and left, leaving a huge wooden horse as a peace offering. So who's doing was this?_

_The heat of the burning buildings was almost unbearable as Methos drew up his horse into a square just beyond one of the open gates. The horse was trying to shy away from the heat, the running and screaming citizens as Greek soldiers went on the rampage, pillaging and raping the entire city. Out of an open door, a Trojan girl, not yet deflowered, ran out. But a Greek soldier with a helmet made of boars' tusks, grabbed her and brutally hit her head with the pommel of his bronze sword. As the girl lay stunned on the ground, the warrior hiked up his fighting kilt, showing himself to be already ready and slightly bloodied from previous use._

_Before Methos could interfere, the chime of his immortality sense set his head vibrating. He turned to look up a street past the carnage and spotted Cassandra clutching the bulging arm of a warrior. The warrior appeared Sumerian or Babylonian, skin olive dark, trimmed beard in dark oiled ringlets and climbing high on his cheeks. He roughly called out. "Who are you?"_

_Cassandra nudged the foreign warrior. "That's Methos! Kill him! He's the rapist's friend!"_

_The warrior drew himself up to his full height and hefted a bronze sword of his own, studying the now surprised Methos. "Ahh, Methos. I am Akharin of Sumer. I have fought in the armies of Sargon the Great, mighty king of Akkad!" He sniffed loudly. "Ahh, the smell of a falling city. Just like when I helped the Lawgiver Hammurabi kill King Rim-Sin of Larsa. I am a killer of kings and Immortals! Come! Let us play the Game!"_

_Methos frowned. Another Immortal. One almost as old as himself, judging by the names the warrior spouted. "All very impressive, I'm sure, Akharin." With that, he silently drew his sword, the flames of Troy playing on the black metal of the blade._

_Akharin widened his eyes at the sword. It was made of the famous Hittite iron. It would easily cleave through his bronze sword. It wasn't a duel he would have liked to fight. He chuckled loudly. "Perhaps it would not be a good idea to have the mortals know of our Game. Next time, Methos! Next time!"_

_"Cassandra?" Methos called out questioningly._

_Cassandra, frustrated at this turn of events, shouted, her eyes full of shocking hate. "I hate you, Methos! I will always hate you to the ends of the world and time! I hate you!"_

_Akharin chuckled once more, putting his arm around her narrow waist, the soot on his skin dirtying the red sash tying her white linen dress at the waist. "She's a very lovely woman, isn't she? Too bad, she doesn't want you anymore!" Laughter competed with the crackling of the flames turning Troy to ash and with the thunder inside Methos' head as the woman he loved ran off with the other Immortal, disappearing into the milling crowds, into the billowing dark smoke._

**Present **

Methos eyes blazed with fury as he fell to one knee and rested his sword on his back able to block the incoming rapier with ease. With his sword behind his head blocking Akharin's, Methos leaned forward pulling out a castillon sword thrusting just under the sternum. Akharin grunted in pain and tried to twist his blade at Methos in one final futile attempt.

"There can be only…one!" He gasps and spat at Methos. "And it should not be you!"

Ripping out the castillon drops Akharin on his hands and knees trying in vain to push his insides back where they belong. Methos stood up, took a small step to the side and raised his broadsword above his head.

"Revenge is such a shallow thing after all these years, but I can afford to be petty like that... I AM DEATH!" cried out Methos as he swung his sword down. "And may the gods' monster eat your soul!"

Blood gushed like a geyser, pulsing up and down, driven by the beating of his heart from where the severed head used to be, and Methos prepared himself for what was to come. A large thick mist slowly rose from the corpse and started to encircle the age old immortal starting at his feet and working its way upwards. Lightning in small flashes starts to jump all over the walls and floor, and as if a great spotlight opened up out of nowhere aimed right at Methos flickers on. The mist covers him like a cocoon and slowly starts to seep into his pores. Beams of brilliant white light add to the display highlighting various parts of his body as EPS conduits start to spark flames with savage fury tripping off like circuit breakers. The lightning starts flashing into his body lighting up portions of his skeleton and blossoming outward each time further and further lifting up his body as the mist becomes thicker and thicker. The lights more and more intense almost overwhelming the brilliant flashes of lightning in hue and all the effects begin to expand.

The doors to Briefing Room 2 swish open and kirk walks in seeing Spock with his arms on the table and his head resting on them. "McCoy has found the serum to fix the virus and he has vented it through the whole ship." he told Spock.

"Mother..." he emotionally replied lifting his head to look at the Captain. "I could never tell her I loved her."

"We've got four minutes... maybe five!" Kirk demanded.

"An Earth woman... living on a planet where love... emotion is bad taste." Spock said as Kirk dragged him to his feet.

"We've got to risk a full power start... The engines were shut off, no time to regenerate!" Kirk needed to get that urgency into Spock's mind, so he started shaking his first officer. "Do you hear me? We've... got to... risk... a full powered start."

"I respected my father, our customs, I was ashamed of my Earth..." Spock trailed off as Kirk's hand forcefully slapped him across his face.

There was a short pause as they both looked at each other, then Spock started talking again. "Jim... when i feel friendship for you I'm ashamed"

Kirk wound up and slapped him again. "You've got to..." He backhanded Spock this time. "Hear me!" He tried to slap him one more time but Spock caught his hand. "We need a formula! We've got to risk implosion!"

"Never.. been.. done.." Spock dragged out of himself fighting the virus. Then he stepped to the side and his Vulcan control of his virus-enhanced emotions slipped again. "You have to understand Jim, I've spent a whole lifetime learning to hide my feelings."

Kirk wound up and again slapped Spock hard getting ready to backhand him again when his first officer finally returned the favor and backhanded him back so hard he tumbled backwards over the table and fell over the other side to the floor.

The Captain quickly got up and turned to face his first officer. Kirk was now panting, out of breath due to his effort to get Spock back to sanity. "We've got to risk implosion its our only chance!"

"It's never been done." Spock said sadly shaking his head.

"Don't tell me that answer mr. first officer... It's a theory, its possible!" he yelled. "We may go up in the biggest ball of fire since the last sun in these parts exploded, but we've got to take that 1 in 10,000 chance!"

Spock opened his mouth as if to say something but noticed that his captain's left arm had just faded out of view. Kirk noticed the surprised look on his face and it derailed him from his current thoughts.

"This is highly illogical captain," Spock said. "We aren't even near Tholian space."

"What are you talking about Spock?"

"Your arm... its gone it vanished while I was looking at it." replied the first officer.

"Spock!" cried out Kirk. "I can see through you, what the devil is going on?"

The effects of the quickening expanded again.

Lightning arcs randomly over the whole ship and planet. Parts of the Enterprise start to fade in and out of view. Below on the planet Psi 2000 large cracks in the crust can be see spewing forth enormous amounts of molten magma causing the frozen oceans to erupt in vast bilious clouds of steam. The atmosphere of the planet violently ran from a neon blue like color to an almost black like maroon. The starship then fades completely from view almost as if it had cloaked and a large white explosion of light can be seen from light years in all directions while the planet makes its final convulsions and then disintegrates apart creating a new asteroid field in the Psi 2000 system.

Methos awoke groggily to a series of flashing dark red lights. It took a few moments to for him to slowly swim to total consciousness and recognize where he was. "I am getting too old for this," he muttered.


	3. RoM Chapter 3

**"To know and act are one and the same." Samurai proverb.  
**

Methos slowly got to his knees and stood up. He took stock of where he was and what was going on around him. Thick clouds of smoke drifted lazily around him punctuated by flashing red pulses of light in time with the emergency lighting. Nothing remained of his opponent, not even the sword he had wielded. Quickly, he worked his way out of engineering and away from the smoke. Being immortal had its benefits, but he still experienced everything a normal person would. Pain never ranked high on his list of things to do and try. The whole ship, he noticed as he made his way back to astrometrics, seemed as if it's on standby. No one was wandering around and the few people he did see were either lying on the floor or slumped over. At first he was alarmed and using his medical background he checked to see if they were still alive, but his fears were replaced with confusion as he found that all he checked were alive and healthy but unconscious. 'The late Akharin was rather old,' he mused, 'almost as old as me. I hope the only effect his death caused was mild enough that everything will be back to normal here shortly.'

As he entered astrometrics, one of the crewmen stirred and came around to consciousness. Methos bent down and helped her to her feet. She wobbled a bit, placing a hand against the wall to steady her self. Methos tried to help by letting her other arm cling to him and waited for her to regain her wits. Nurse Chapel knew she was on the Enterprise, but she didn't really remember how she had come by the particular area she was in.

"Oh, thank you Dr. Adams," she graciously said, and after a few moments asked, "Do you know what happened?"

"Not really," he lied. "I'm quite in the dark myself. I just woke up a few minutes before you did. I assume since we are still here in one piece that we will find out from the captain soon."

"Good, I better get back to sickbay then," Nurse Chapel said, feeling a bit more herself now; she took a few steps to check her balance. "If what happened to us has happened to anyone else I bet I'll be busy for the rest of the day. Thanks again Dr. Adams, stop by if you notice anything else wrong with you!"

Methos watched for a moment as she walked down the hall to the turbolift. The doors swished open as he turned and entered his lab.

**Scene Change**

Kirk opened his eyes and saw red. Everywhere was red. He wiped his eyes trying to clear his vision and realized he had a rather superficial gash on top of his head that was slowly scabbing over after having bled large amounts of blood down into his face. That at least was one of the sources of red he saw, the other were the flashing red lights.

'My ship!' was his first thought, then the last thing he remembered was having an argument with Spock. "Spock?" he called out, searching the room... Kirk heard a low soft moan from the other side of the room and as quickly as he could went to help his friend. He carefully looked his first officer over for any signs of injury and then gently shook him awake.

"Jim?" asked Spock.

"I don't know what happened we may have crashed on the planet for all I know, but lets try and make it to the bridge if it's there and find out what's going on," Kirk replied, worried for his ship. He helped Spock to his feet and the two of them pried open the doors to briefing room 2.

"From what I recall, Captain, the planet below us was collapsing and it was possible that it might implode," Spock thought out loud. "It is highly illogical that this ship would still be intact had we crashed on the planet."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking," replied Kirk. "However the ship has been damaged in some fashion and I need to find out how badly she's been hurt." Moments later the red flashing light was replaced with the typical starship lighting and power again seemed to thrum to life beneath their feet.

"I believe we can attempt the turbolifts now, Captain." Spock surmised, stating the apparent obvious.

Kirk glanced over with a bemused look on his face, "Perhaps your right." Vulcan humor, he thought, takes getting used too. They entered the nearest turbolift and minutes later the doors reopened and the pair walked onto the bridge.

**Scene Change**

"Bridge to Engineering," Kirk asked after he had tapped the intercom button on his command chair. "Scotty, do you read me?"

"Aye, Capt'n."

"What happened down there?"

"We had a wee power surge of some sorta energy which interacted with thee dilithium matter/antimatter reaction," he said. "When thee power outputs reached critical thee EPS relays shut down and locked out the whole system."

Kirk turned to Spock and asked, "What kind of energy could have caused that... something from the planet?"

"Unknown at this time." Spock says while looking through his spectral-analysis viewer.

Kirk presses the button on his chair again. "Scotty, how long till you can bring the systems back on line?"

After a brief pause Scotty replied back, "Impulse power has already been restored along with most of the normal ship functions, sensors should be back up in about 4 hours and the warp drive will take at least another 8 hours."

"That's not good enough Scotty," Kirk demanded. "I need it sooner."

"Ach Capt'n, Ah might be able to bring the sensors back up within the hour but Ah will only be able to give you warp 4 in about 2 hours sir."

"Scotty you're a miracle worker." Congratulated Kirk and he slyly asked. "Do you always multiply your repair estimates by a factor of 4?"

"Aye, captain," Scotty boasted. "How else can Ah maintain me reputation as a miracle worker?"

Kirk turned back to look at his first officer, "Do you have anything new on the unknown energy readings?"

"Nothing quantitative, Captain." Spock claimed. "However the computer found traces of energy similar to what we found in the Omega system."

"Mr. Flint?"

"Yes Captain," he said. "While the bulk of the readings show that it is not his particular energy signature, it bears a striking resemblance. Trace fragmented amounts of his particular energy remain, however not enough for me to surmise that he had been present aboard this ship to cause the current accident"

'The immortal named Flint,' Spock mused as he told Kirk the information his scanners had picked up. 'The man whose android daughter caused this ship and Jim so many problems. She was built and taught by Flint and

Jim had fallen deeply in love with her. Flint wanted to use that to rouse emotions in his android daughter so that she would become fully human and would become a suitable, immortal mate that would help combat the loneliness Flint suffered. Her death was a tragedy and if what Dr. McCoy said was true Flint's long lifetime was also swiftly coming to an end.'

"About Psi 2000," Kirk asked, obliviously not even remembering anything about Flint's daughter, almost as if it had been erased from his head. "I know our sensors are minimally functioning, but we don't appear to be in orbit anymore?"

"Upon the sensors' return, I can extrapolate our new position with better accuracy." Spock said.

"New position Spock?" asked Kirk.

"Captain, we are no longer at Psi 2000 short range sensors confirm that. They are however intermittent and when engineering resumes their operation, I will inform Dr. Adams to present a detailed debriefing on the new position for us."

**Scene Change**

With the power finally restored Adams was able to get back to work. He had just finished talking to Commander Spock about using astrometrics to find out where they were.

"Cassandra, what is our current status in the Psi

2000 system?"

"This ship is no longer in the Psi 2000 star system."

"Shite, well where are we then?"

"Cor Caroli"

"What!" he said. "But where are all the asteroids and radiation... there aren't even any solar flares! Cassandra, recheck the coordinates."

"This ship is located in the Cor Caroli system."

"Where the bloody hell is Cor Caroli's other sun?"

"Alpha Canum Venaticorum does not exist."

"... well what IS here?"

"Please restate the question."

"Cassandra, please compute our location carefully," he said. "Triangulate with known pulsars..."

"Working..." the computer said. "We are in the Oort belt of the Cor Caroli system."

"Posh, I need a beer." he said. "No strike that, I need several. Fine, when all else is impossible try what's in front of your face... Cassandra, give me all the information you have on this system."

"This system has a class K star with 1 class M planet, 2 class J planets and one class Y planet. There are 2 minor asteroid belts and one major asteroid belt. There is wreckage of a large metallic structure in the major asteroid belt and there are 248 artificial satellites in orbit around the class M planet. 200 of these systems are armed with primitive lasers; the other 48 are various communications arrays."

"I see," he said. "Out of curiosity, Cassandra, is there anything else that doesn't match up with your data banks?"

"Affirmative."

"There is more to this system that doesn't match your records?"

"Affirmative, current sensor logs star charts do not match with star charts on record 8 hours ago."

"Pardon me?" he said. "Say that again but give me more details."

"Star charts from 8 hours ago do not match with current sensor logs. Several stars are missing, several stars have moved to new locations. Conclusion of stellar drift analysis indicates we are in the Earth year 2245."

"Bloody hell, Akharin, you bloomin git! What have you done?" he said. "Dr. Adams to Commander Spock!"

"Spock here"

"Sir we've got a problem."

**Scene Change**

"Commander's personal log... update, we lost two more ships to hit and run attacks today. My guess is they are softening us up for a major offensive. Captain Sterns hasn't slept in two days. Word is, there is some sort of ace cruiser out there that's killed two dozen of our ships in the past three weeks, but no one has survived an attack yet to confirm that," said Lieutenant-Commander Sheridan.

"Captain, picking up Minbari style transmissions. Target bearing mark 99-721 should be in visual range"

"Let me see," asked Captain Sterns.

"Silhouette confirmed, looks like a short ranged transport"

"All batteries go to ready status," came from behind from the lieutenant at the Weapons station.

"Could be a scout or a straggler that got separated from a larger fleet," speculated Sheridan.

"Could be a decoy drawing us into an ambush," Sterns replied.

"Should we pursue?"

"Negative, I don't want to risk the fleet till I know what we are getting into."

"She'll be leaving visual range any moment and the scanners can't lock on"

"Launch bay this is the captain"

"Launch bay, aye," came the reply.

"Launch solo fighter, I want that transport followed," said the Captain lost in thought.

"He's got a big start on you eagle seven," the launch bay officer said to the lone fighter.

"Roger that, maximum thrust," the pilot began his chase weaving in and out of asteroids fast gaining on the transport. As he had almost overtaken the ship the transport clipped a small rock tumbling it end on end adrift.

"Eagle seven to Lexington, he's flamed out"

"Standby eagle seven... moves us in," Sterns turned and looked at Sheridan. "Any further radio chatter?"

"Negative, she's running silent"

"Keep moving us in," Said the Captain with a pensive look on his face.

"Sir, I don't like it. Just before the transport flamed out it fired its forward thrusters cutting its velocity to almost nothing. Now if I were running from the enemy engines failing I would try and keep my inertia going on the off chance I could get away, not just lying there waiting to get caught"

"Well maybe he wants to get captured alive? Rather than taking his chances at getting killed in that asteroid field." Sterns replied.

"Or maybe they want us in a precise predetermined location. Captain, their jump engines are a lot more precise than ours they can target an area of less than one hundred yards if they jump into the middle of us..." Sheridan trailed off.

"Holy... this is fleet command, all ships break off, I repeat break off!" captain Sterns yelled.

A large whirling blue storm of energy appears in space around the fleet and all of the Earth Alliance ships within the vortex violently detonated barely leaving even burned out hulks after the explosion died away. Within the vortex an enormous aqua blue angelfish like ship appeared. Two large fin-like extensions reach far below the main body of the ship and one single shark like fin on top are seen as the ship, sleek as a fish, glides forward shooting out yellow beams of death further inciting the havoc and fulmination caused by the opening of the vortex.

"Primary systems hit, weapons and jump engines are down, only navigational thrusters still functioning, orders?" yelled Sheridan asking his captain what to do next.

"Plasma cannon is non-functional," said the weapons officer off in the background.

"Captain, Orders?" asked Sheridan. He turned to look at his Captain because of the lack of response and was horrified to see a bulkhead had collapsed where Sterns sat. Sheridan turned back to his monitor and closed his eyes for a moment as if to mourn the dead. When he opened his eyes they seemed to light up as if on fire with purpose and he asked. "Bridge to engine room, do we have any power yet?"

"Negative sir," came the reply.

"Communications?" asked Sheridan.

"Sir!"

"Can we contact Earth? Send a distress signal?"

"Its possible, but sir... that Minbari cruiser only left because they figured we were dead if we send a distress signal it'll come back and finish us off."

"If we sit here and do nothing we are just as dead"

"Roger sir"

"Firing control, do we have any tactical nukes left?" Sheridan asked.

"Affirmative, three 2 megaton warheads with proximity fuses"

"Alright I'm authorizing use of tactical nukes, firing control remove their warheads get them down to launching bay 9 ASAP. Communications stand by to broadcast a distress signal, but not till I give the order." Sheridan said to the officers under his new command on the bridge.

"Aye sir," replied the com officer.

"Now ah... I would be... less than honest if I said I was sure if this was going to work, it might it might not. We could very well blow up right along side the enemy, but at least we will have a fighting chance to take them out with us... unless someone else has a better idea?" Sheridan looked around at the different faces around the bridge trying to find someone with a better plan or idea. None of them could come up with anything better and all he received as he looked at each officer was a nod of confirmation showing their loyalty and trust in him.

"Alright we'll stick with my plan..." he said to his officers, and then mumbled to himself. 'Hell I didn't want to live forever anyway'

**Scene Change**

"Captain, I'm receiving a distress call," said Uhura.

Kirk half-turned in his chair, "Let's hear it."

Uhura reached out a slender dark finger and pressed down on a button on her console, while still holding her listening piece against her ear. The distress call broke the relaxed air of the bridge like a knife.

"This is the EAS Lexington... primary systems are down; weapons and jump engines are down, only navigational thrusters still functioning... Captain Sterns is dead... need medical support... I repeat, we need medical assistance...life support failing...Earth respond... please respond..."

"That's the best I can do, sir."

"Earth?" Kirk frowned. "Can you raise them?"

"No sir, I've hailed them three times now. All I'm getting is the automated distress message."

He turned and looked at his first officer. "What's their status, Mr. Spock?"

The Vulcan was leaned over looking into his equipment, his eyes illuminated by the eerie blue glow from the readouts. "Life support is functional, but failing. They still have oxygen but no gravity."

"Estimated time to failure?"

"The degradation is not serious enough to be severely dangerous at this time, Captain. They have 14 hours left at the current rate of depletion."

"Life signs?"

"At least 250 but indeterminate."

"Let's find out what's going on over there," Kirk said as he turned to look at Sulu at the helm. "Warp 1, engage"

"Aye, aye, sir,"

"Captain, I'm reading another ship approaching the Lexington. It's almost double the size and made of a crystal like hull." said the helmsman to Sulu's left.

"Someone else closer than us responding to help?"

"...Negative Captain, they are charging weapons...locking on to the Lexington."

"Warp 6! Shields up" exclaimed Kirk and he looked back at Spock. "Will we be in time?"

"Negative Captain," he said regretfully.

"Sir!" yelled the helmsman. "Registering a nuclear explosion."

"Nuclear?" asked Kirk. "Was it the Lexington?"

"Negative Captain, it was the other ship, she's heavily damaged," replied the helmsman. "She's retreating now..."

The crew stared intensely at the viewing screen watching as the once proud aqua blue ship was humbled, losing its right dorsal fin, leaving only a blackened stump, emitting a red glow and trailing sparks.

**Scene Change**

"Ok we've got the nukes in place... heading back to the barn," said one of the two space suited figures who were standing on an asteroid. They turned on the thruster packs attached to their backs and quickly made their way back to their ship.

"Roger that... alright send the distress signal. We've waited too long I don't know how much longer we can take."

"Commander, I think your wish may be coming true, we have an echo on vector approach. It might be them, coming into range... now."

"Bridge to navigation... the enemy has a clear shot. Fire docking thrusters, get us behind one of those asteroids let them think we are trying to evade. If they want to finish the job let them come to us."

Sheridan reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of his wife, Anna Sheridan. He looked at it for a moment and ran his fingers over her form and then gently placed it next to the station in front of him. He took some measure of resolve knowing he could possibly see her again and said, "Here we go!"

"She's locking on sir," the operations officer cried out.

"Just a little more,"

"Confirmed weapons lock... energy spike! She's ready to fire!"

"... Now!" shouted Sheridan.

Out in space the Minbari cruiser ventured further forward past the asteroids that had previously protected the Lexington. It almost floated in space as if trying to prove its fishlike design and its gravimetric neutron cannons charged up and ready to fire. Just as the energy started to form before it was focused and fired, one of the asteroids nearby viciously exploded and a searing ball of brilliant white light. The fish like ship shuddered violently and was physically shoved hundreds of meters to the side. The explosion sheered off one of the dorsal fins leaving only a charred stump and most of the right side of the ships weapons emplacements was inoperable, melted to slag. The Black Star slowly turned trying maneuver her way back out of the field of seemingly harmless asteroids to limp her way back home for repairs.

"She's out of range of nuke two, only one left," the operations officer said.

"See you in Hell!" Sheridan exuberantly shouted.

A second asteroid exploded in space caving in the wounded Minbari cruiser. The quantum singularity broke loose from its containment and sucked the broken remains of the ship inside its new black hole environment before it winked out of existence. Only meter sized chunks or smaller of crystalline hull fragments remained to mark the passing of the Minbari super warcruiser the Black Star.

**Scene Change**

"Wait! Another nuclear explosion...it's gone... sir?"

Kirk looked at Spock, asking him, "Gone?"

"Scanning... it seems the alien hostile used a forced quantum singularity drive type, similar to the Romulans. Most of the ship was sucked into the resulting temporary black hole when the containment field was lost."

Kirk stared back at the viewscreen, at where the alien ship once existed, consumed by nuclear fire.


	4. RoM Chapter 4

**_"OK, we'll put the tired over here, the poor over there, and the huddled masses yearning to breathe free over there." - _**Chief Wiggum

As always I want to thank my Beta Readers who's sadistical torture is able to pull me out of my procrastination and actaully finish another chapter. Tyr and Rastamon, Thanks a bunch, and Rasta gets credit for the Sinclair scene!

Chapter 4

"Yes, Captain, I do believe it is imperative that you talk to Dr. Adams before we see Commander Sheridan," implored Mr. Spock.

"If you think it's that important." he paused. "Computer, Deck 10. Has Scotty been able to give an estimate on what repairs need to be done to the Lexington?"

"Commander Scott signified that minimal repairs would need to be done as long as the Lexington was towed back to Earth." Spock replied. "The dry dock facilities there will be more than adequate to perform the intensive repairs needed to restore the Lexington to its optimal functions once again."

"I'm sure that Commander Sheridan will be happy to have our help." Kirk chuckled lightly. "We could use a re-stock ourselves."

"Agreed," nodded Spock. "Jim, after you hear from Dr. Adams, I think you might find the situation more grave than is apparent."

"I... see. Should I be warned of anything?"

"Only that I believe you had experience with at least one instance of this." offered Spock. "I am still going over what I was told."

The doors to astrometrics swish open as the sensor inside is activated letting the Captain and his first officer inside the test lab. Methos was sprawled out in the chair next to a plethora of monitors monitoring several streams of data at the same time not even noticing he had company.

"Ahem." coughed Commander Spock.

"Ahh... Commander Spock, Captain Kirk, glad you could join me. Have a seat, mi casa es su casa." Methos turned and grinned boyishly at them. "Good thing that the Universal Translator doesn't translate _everything_."

"Commander Spock said you had something important I should know?" asked Kirk.

"Yes sir. I assume you are aware that my job is to figure out where the hell we are?"

Instead of speaking Kirk nodded his head in reply.

"Cassandra, please locate the current position of the Enterprise," Methos asked the computer.

"Computing..." said the computer in a sexy female voice. "The Enterprise is currently located in the Oort cloud of the Cor Caroli system."

"Congratulations, and the prize is... our new safer than last location, the Cor Caroli system." Methos said imitating a game show host. Then he held up his hand to forestall any comments. "Yes, yes I know. Not only is this not Psi 2000 its nothing like what it should be. Its missing one of its suns and 90 of the radiation among everything else. I've also found out that Vulcan has moved 14 light years towards the galactic center, and virtually every other place you could think of is either moved, missing, or... different."

"Earth?" asked Kirk.

"Strangely enough, that is the only star that is in its rightful place." Methos mused a moment and then ventured a comment. "The only logical conclusion I have made is that we are no longer in our universe."

Kirk immediately thought back to Spock's warning. "We aren't some how in the Terran Empire are we?" He asked nervously.

"No Captain, the quantum signature does not match that of the one i have recorded." Spock calmly replied.

"I'm not really sure what this Terran Empire is about," a confused Methos said. "However like Mr. Spock was talking about we are no longer in our own quantum universe."

Kirk waved it off, "One of this ships earlier adventures. Classified."

"Have you found out any information that would be of assistance to us?" Asked Spock.

"I already checked," Methos answered. "Uhura informed me that space is devoid of sub-space transmissions."

"This is damn peculiar, no longer in our... Starfleet?" murmured Kirk. Methos shrugged and looked apologetic.

"This is most distressing Captain," stressed Spock. "Usually the method we used to switch universes lingers on to give me something to study, but there is nothing here. No exotic subspace material, or particle transmissions, nothing Captain."

Kirk looked at Methos, "Is there any way to go back home, Doctor?"

"If we were still in the Psi 2000 system Commander Spock and I could study the sensor logs. As it is, we're not, and Psi 2000 is one of those missing stars I mentioned earlier." Methos said mystified. "We're lost."

Kirk like any rational human being began to to feel the stress of command. Knowing he was incharge of the well being of the 400 some odd crewmen under him. 'There has to be some way home,' he thought. 'Something that hasn't been thought of yet. Perhaps if the Tholians were around we could take a look at the interphase, or perhaps see if the Guardian of Forever is in this universe.' Spock noticed the expression on Kirk's face.

"Jim…. Even if we find or create a device capable of interspatial travel, it will be highly improbable that we would ever find out home universe. According to the Theory of Quantum Mechanics, the number of universes we need to search is almost infinite. Each original universe would branch out into an unknown number of sub-universes according to decisions made. In essence, each universe is a complex tree in a forest of universes. Looking for our home will be like looking for a twig in that forest. A most daunting impossible task."

'If only we had been more careful on our last mission we wouldnt be marooned here in some god forsaken unknown universe.' Kirk continued thinking while listening to Spock. 'I am the Captain though, no matter how bad the situation is, I will pull this ship and her crew through it!'

"There's not much else I can do for you here," shrugged Methos and pointed to one of the monitors. "A good bit of information can be acquired on that ship over there."

"Captain, it would be most expedient to allow the crew the choice of making this universe their new home. May I suggest initiating First Contact protocols with the Earth Alliance through Commander Sheridan?"

Kirk noded, distancing himself from his previous thoughts. He began to wonder. Dr. Adams had said Earth was still there, and Earth is Earth, it might be as good as home. Even if a little work was needed to cut a perfect diamond. "I agree, this is as good as a First Contact situation."

"Do you mind if I go with you?" asked Methos excitedly. "Given my doctorate I might be of some use to you."

"Your studies of history should be useful." Kirk agreed. "We are headed to the shuttlebay now, if you need anything to take, grab it now."

Methos grabbed a tricorder hanging on the chair, "I'm good, lets go."

The three of them walk out of astrometrics and head to a turbolift. As they entered the shuttlebay and older man in a blue uniform called out, "Well its about time you got here."

"Nice to see you too Bones," said Kirk with a smile.

"Captain I would suggest we use the gravity boots," Spock suggested.

"Ah yes, good suggestion Mr. Spock," replied Kirk. "I almost forgot they have no gravity."

"No gravity! They're in space!" cried out an extremely shocked McCoy. "Why can't they have gravity like any damned civilized race?"

"One mystery at a time, Bones"

Scene Change---------------------------------------------

"What've you got?" Commander Sheridan asked. They had just received a signal from space. A ship was approaching and signaling on a frequency not used regularly. The most unusual thing was that it didn't seem to use hyperspace, it just showed up on the sensors. "Alien?" Sheridan asked.

"I'm not sure yet captain its totally different than anything I've seen before..." Said the sensor officer. "Wait I'm receiving a signal" He pressed a button and put the signal on speaker. The voice was recorded in English. The short message kept repeating: "This is the Enterprise. We are responding to your distress signal and are sending over a shuttle and a doctor to help."

"...A doctor to help? ...Enterprise?" Sheridan looked extremely confused. "Is the interlac protocols translating that from an alien equivalent name?"

"No Sir, everything checks out ok," the sensor officer replied. "Its on of the few systems that wasn't damaged."

As the ship slowly approached closer, they could make out letters on its hull, "Those looks like letters... its English!" one of the bridge officers yelled excitedly.

"USS Enterprise," read Sheridan. "That isn't an Earth ship? I've never seen this design before!"

Suddenly the speaker came alive shaking everyone out of their shock, "Lexington this is the Galileo, permission to dock?"

"Granted. Acting Captain Sheridan will meet you," replied the comm officer after composing himself.

"Acknowledged we are looking forward to meeting him," came the reply.

Four men disembarked the shuttle with ski boot like gravity boots on and walked over to meet Sheridan who just swam in and waited for them near the door next to a hoop in the wall. Sheridan was more than slightly shocked at the fact they are walking normally when there was no gravity on the ship. He was also very interested to note they looked rather human.

"Hello, I'm Captain Sheridan and i want to thank you for so promptly responding to our distress signal, I apologize for the conditions we happen to be meeting in."

"Nice to meet you Captain and totally understandable," Kirk said with a grin. "I'm James Kirk Captain of the Enterprise, this is my first officer Commander Spock, our ships physician, Dr. McCoy, and this is Dr. Adams, our resident astrophysicist and historian."

"Pleasure to meet you gentlemen. At first we thought you were more Minbari coming to finish us off, but we are all very glad to know your friendly."

"Ahh, so the angelfish like ship was the Minbari?" asked Methos.

McCoy cleared his throat, "Ahem, Captain do you mind if I see to the wounded?" He then looked over at the Captain of the Lexington, "The critical cases we will beam over to our sickbay on our ship if you don't mind?"

"Beamed? I hope you don't mean beaming as in knocking people unconscious," a horrified and totally confused Sheridan asked.

"No no, Jeez! We're not ignorant savages! I'm not an primitive sail ship doctor!" yelled

McCoy aghast.

"Its our method of transport. Much more efficient than the shuttles," said Kirk.

McCoy scoffed and mumbled under his breath, 'blasted infernal machine' and walked off to do his job his gravity boots locking and unlocking sounding like air being pushed out of balloon and ending with a click then a clank as each foot touched the deck

"Please come with me," Sheridan said and started floating down the corridor while Kirk, Spock and Methos followed. Along the way crewmen stopped to stare at them walking in amazement, as they floated in the nullgrav environment. About halfway to the briefing room the Lexington was buffeted by an asteroid. Kirk asked Sheridan, "Captain, do you mind if we pull your ship out of the asteroid field?"

"I wasn't sure if your ship could do that, I was hesitant to ask," came the chagrined reply. "Please do, the ship cant take much more of a beating."

Kirk taped on his arrowhead shaped communicator badge, "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here," came the scottish reply.

"Scotty can you pull this ship out of the asteroid field?"

"Aye aye Captain," said Scotty. "Hold on wee bairn second... there your out. Sir, there's many small breaches in thee Lexington... thee atmosphere's slowly venting. So Captain ah am ginna extend thee shields around thee Lexington ta hold thee air in an vent some of our own air ta keep thee crew alive an breathing. With your permission?"

"Granted Mr. Scott, Keep up the good work, Kirk out."

Immediately they feel the ship stop its slow spinning as the Enterprise's shields cover the Lexington as they arrive at Sheridans new Captain quarters. Kirk asked Sheridan if he could give him some background information on Earth, Earth Alliaince and his attackers.

Sheridan nodded and gave a brief history of earth and the attackers.

"After first contact with the Centari in 2050, we set up colonies and staked out territory on every planet and solar system within 20 light-years of Sol. Colonies on Proxima Centauri, Wolf 359, the Luyten stars, Cygni Alpha and the Ross stars." he paused and then took a breath to continue. "Then in 2245 a fleet of our ships sent on a exploration mission into Minbari territory. No one at the time seemed to know anything about them. Captain Jankowski accidentally came upon one of their fleets. From the report Jankowski attempted our first contact tachyon messages but the Minbari War Cruisers approached with their weapons ready. They scanned us and somehow disabled our ability to retreat back into hyperspace. Jankowski thought they were about to be attacked, and gave his crew the order to open fire. We succeeded in damaging the Minbari Cruiser and destroying a support craft before the scanning stopped and we were able to escape into hyperspace and back to home."

Kirk looked a little dismayed at this information, while Spcok just raised an eyebrow. Methos goodnaturedly considered it human nature as Sheridan continued.

"It was all a stupid mistake, yet we are facing an enemy that is apparently thousands of years ahead of us technologically. We are not equipped to handle the Minbari's military, and many of the League worlds that had pledged themselves to assist us quickly abandoned us." he kept talking his voice thick with emotion. "Our victories have been far a few between. Even those battles which were won by the Alliance were not true victories, all we've managed to do is drive the Minbari attackers off. They refuse to listen to out repeated attempts to apologize and make peace, or even to surrender! 2 months ago they attacked Vega, and wiped out all military forces killing 10,000 of them. Since then it has been defeat after defeat where we have lost over 70 ships, 5 space stations and 3 planetary bases totaling another 30,000 service men and women killed. We came to slow the minbari advance at Jericho... but it was useless. We failed as miserably as the walls of Jericho came crumbling down!" Sheridan almost brokedown in tears thinking about all the good service men and women lost in vain. "The mission was to see if we could salvage the Jericho space station, but they were waiting for us. We were ambushed, and I was just barely able to keep us alive. If that trick of mine with the tactical nukes didn't work we wouldn't be here now."

After a few moments he was able to compose himself enough, "I'm very grateful for all your help," he asked. "But can you give me some information about you?"

"We are an alliance of semi-independent worlds dedicated to peace, free trade and mutual defense," Kirk said. "Diplomacy's not really my strongest suit. How about I have the Doctor tell you the rest?"

Spock raise an eyebrow, but made no other comment. Then Kirk gave the floor to Methos to explain the federation.

"Instead of the Centari, we were found by the Vulcans," said Methos in his teacher lecture mode as he pointed at Commander Spock. "They helped us and over the course of years and with a few other species we banded together for mutual protection, peace and free trade. Most of the major problems facing the human species have been resolved; material want and money are no more. People, while not perfect, appear to trust each other more, work together more harmoniously and feel a greater sense of community and mutual responsibility. Individual planets or species retain sovereignty, giving up only very limited powers to the Federation government. Citizens are protected from Federation overreaching, but planetary governments are beholden unto themselves within reason. The Federation Prime Directive is non-interference with the internal affairs of others, and applies to Federation members and non-members alike. The Prime Directive dictates that there be no interference with the natural development of any primitive society, chiefly meaning that no primitive culture can be given or exposed to any information regarding advanced technology or alien races. It also forbids any effort to improve or change in any way the natural course of such a society, even if that change is well-intentioned and kept totally secret.

"What, there are no downsides to your federation?" asked Sheridan slightly worried his Earth might not be up to the Federations Prime Directive standards.

"Well, yes... we have our fair share of problems. Like Colonel Green, who sterilized hundreds of thousands of radiation poisoned humans in World War III to prevent their offspring; or Governor Kodos, who while trying to prevent the starvation of 8000 colonists began implementing his own theories of eugenics and subsequently executed half of the colonials. We also have 2 cold wars going on, one with the Romulan Star Empire and the other with Klingon Empire. So to answer your question, no nothing is perfect." said Methos still in his teacher lecture mode.

"Our ship was on a mission to the PSI 2000 system to pick up a scientific outpost before the system went nova. Unfortunately there was a extremely rare waterborn virus on the planet that the scientists had fallen victim too, and almost us as well. Half the ship was mad as a hatter, totally insane, as the PSI 2000 sun went nova. We still aren't totally sure what happened. One minute we were about to crash land attempting to perform a theoretical escape maneuver with half our crew not at their posts and the planet breaking up below us, the next thing we knew we were in the Cor Caroli system. When we finished the repairs to the ship our sensors picked up you and the Minbari ship. Only this isn't the Cor Corali system to you is it?" asked Methos.

"No this is the Jericho system." Sheridan replied.

"Captain if I might suggest. We need to re-supply the ship, why not tow the Lexington to Earth and find out more there?" said Commander Spock.

"We would appreciate the help, and in return Earth can help feed your crew?" Asked Sheridan.

Kirk paused and looked contemplative for a moment or two and he thought about the proposition. "Agreed, it's the best option we have right now. Captain Sheridan, if you'll excuse us we will go back to the Enterprise and begin our trip to Earth."

"Again, Captain Kirk, we appreciate all the help you've given us." thanked Captain Sheridan.

Scene Change------------------------

Jeffrey David Sinclair opened his eyes in darkness relieved by the systematic pulsating red emergency lights. He put up a hand to check his face.

He forgot he was wearing the fighter pilot's helmet.

Even though he couldn't use his hands to check his body, he could tell that it was all right, if bruised. The dull pains brought recent memories back into his mind.

His squadron had been ordered to suit up and get in the starfuries when the Minbari transport was detected by the fleet command on the _Lexington_. They couldn't be too careful even though it was just an unarmed short-range transport, not when it was Minbari. The starfuries lined up in the launch bay, awaiting further orders. Then the world tumbled.

Sinclair's mother ship was the Nova-class ship whose engines were sheared off by the Black Star's jump point. The burning ship tumbled, twisted at an angle, rattling everything inside. Sinclair was shaken so much as if a giant child picked up his fighter and used it as a rattler. It was too much for him. He blacked out.

Sinclair squinted into the darkness punctuated by the waxing and waning of the red emergency lights. He could see stars. That meant a large part of the ship's hull has been torn, exposing the innards to space.

Fortunately, his starfury was still attached to its launching arm in the launch bay or it would have wheeled out into space dangerously during his blackout. Sinclair ordered the computer to release the docking clamps.

"_Unable to comply."_

The starfury pilot frowned. He tried the thrusters to shake the fury free from the clamps. The fury shook in a swinging vibration, and then the thrusters fired themselves out. _"Firing fuel out."_

Sinclair then tried the communication array to see if there was anyone left alive in the ship or even in the fleet. _"Communications disrupted,"_ went the computer.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself not to breathe fast. Oxygen was now precious and limited. First, figure out what was working in the starfury.

Sinclair struggled with his controls. The computer was a fountain of good cheer. _"Navigation system inoperative. Communications disrupted."_ He tried the thrusters once more.

"_Negative function."_

Sinclair sighed. 'Just making sure. Now to wait for a rescue, if any.'

He activated the distress beacon, hoping the Minbari warcruiser wasn't still around to intercept it. Even if it was, it was perhaps better for him to die in fire rather than suffocate. Better, even, than watching Earth burn someday.

Sinclair refused to believe that Earth would burn someday soon. He had always somehow known in his very soul that he was destined for something great. That could not, of course, be realized if Earth was to die.

Catherine Sakai.

Now there's a woman for him to look forward to Earth staying alive. If, somehow, Catherine was to fall into a hole in space and gets lost in time, Sinclair would purposefully march into that hole and find her. He felt that Catherine felt the same. Even so, they've kept their relationship open since before the beginning of this damned war.

Damn... Sinclair was sick and tired of this seemingly un-winnable war. Catherine Sakai. Catherine….

Tired, Sinclair's eyes drooped. He fell asleep with a whisper on his lips. "Catherine…"

Time passed in a haze of nothingness, like being underwater and then suddenly breaking the surface.

Sinclair jerked awake. That wasn't his imagination. His starfury was shaking as the ship shook and tumbled again.

The Minbari! They've intercepted his distress beacon!

But the broken ship's shaking wasn't caused by weapons fire.

The starfury's computer chirped. Make that _direct_ weapons fire. Sinclair could see that his fighter was detecting elevating radiation levels outside the ship. A nuclear detonation had recently occurred. The Minbari?

The computer chirped once more. _"Oxygen depleting."_

Oh hell! Somehow, the shaking caused the fighter to spring a leak! Sinclair immediately readied the emergency oxygen tank for his spacesuit for when the atmosphere in the starfury had completely leaked out. Damn it…. Where was the rescue?

He settled in, waiting. To prevent the boredom from making him restless, he went back to his memories of his Jesuit education. Specifically, to the meditation before class each morning. He began to slowly breathe rhythmically and blanked his mind. In, and out. In, and out. Slowly to let the oxygen last longer.

As the minutes stretched and ticked by, Sinclair's head began to feel light. He began to feel slightly drunk and slightly happy.

Hypoxia, oxygen deficiency in the human body.

Sinclair reached down to connect the emergency oxygen tank to his suit and open the valve. Satisfied, he returned to the rhythmic breathing exercises of his Jesuit meditation. This time, his mind was filling up with thoughts of Catherine Sakai.

Somehow, the possibility of death didn't hold any dread for him. It was likely due to the hypoxia-induced euphoria. At least, the happiness of euphoria colored his thoughts of Catherine Sakai and himself favorably.

Catherine…. The blood-like red flashing lights mocked him tempting him to give in and stop fighting.

No! He couldn't possibly die here and now! Not when his soul had seemed to cry throughout his life for some sort of grand destiny! He remembered the few strange dreams he had. Dreams of a city of sorrow. Crystalline towers soaring and glittering into the sky. Faceless armies darkening the horizon, proclaiming Sinclair as their savior. They chanted the name Valen, his name he was certain of that however bizarre it was. Then as always came the unendurable defiantly strange shrieks in space that chilled the soul. Impossible! No one could hear you scream in space.

Nevertheless, the dreams reflected his soul's calls of destiny.

A tingle was felt in Sinclair's body. It felt like ants crawling all over his skin. That was definitely not a symptom of hypoxia. Or was it? He couldn't quite remember.

Then he saw motes of blue-white light filling his vision. Hypoxia was supposed to trick the brain into seeing beautiful colors just before the blackness of death. Was he dying already? Was the emergency oxygen tank really already empty?

Sinclair readied himself, coming to terms with his death. Catherine!

The motes of light obliterated everything in sight, and then cleared away to reveal a room and several people in unfamiliar colorful uniforms. Somehow, Sinclair knew in his inner being that he didn't die. A rescue! The shock of this and the effects of hypoxia combined to make the floor rush up to meet him, darkening, just as the aging human man in blue was reaching for him.

Scene Change-------------------------------------

"Lock on with the tractor beam," ordered Captain Kirk.

"Aye, aye Captain," Sulu enthusiastically replied.

Blue glow emitted from the dome at the bottom middle of the saucer section and made contact with the Lexington.

"Captain I would suggest we do not travel past Warp 5 for safety reasons," said Mr. Spock. "Any faster than that would cause grave harm to not only the Lexington, but our own ship as well. At that speed we should arrive in a few days."

"Noted, ahead warp five, set your course for sector 001… Earth," Kirk said, the excitement of going home to Earth alive in them all even if it wasn't their Earth.

"Course laid in Sir," said Sulu.

"Engage!" And with that order given the Enterprise seemed to shine just a little brighter as it began to elongate carrying the Lexington along with her as if a mother caring for her child. A rainbow like glowing line seemed to form from nowhere as a bright flash of white light heralded the beginning of the journey home.


	5. ROM Temp Chapter 5

Brigadier General Jonathan Hendrickson was sitting at his desk, pad in hand as he scrolled through depressing reports of the current war. He sighed disapprovingly as he saw another Earth Alliance task force marked with the Omega symbol. More ships that Earth desperately needed to fight off the oppressive Minbari advance wasted without anything to show for their efforts. Once again he cursed the arrogance of the Minbari and genocide they were causing everywhere humanity was. At the end of the Dilgar War, Earth thought it was the biggest gun around... only they forgot that there's always someone else with bigger guns, damn the Minbari. He laid the pad down gently on the desk and wearily placed his head between his hands and began to massage his temples. Hendrickson's though began to wander as he contemplated sending off another scout in the direction of Minbari territory to attempt parley and discuss terms of surrender. The previous few attempts had been viciously rebuffed and the scattered remains of the scout ships had been shoved out of hyperspace through the Io jump gate, a clear indication of Minbari sentiment. Regardless the peace attempts were kept up as it long ago was realized that the survival of Humanity depended upon Minbari goodwill.

The door to General Hendrickson's office was flung open without warning. "Sir!" shouted the non-commissioned officer. "We've been trying to contact you for the past 5 minutes. A starship of unknown configuration has just entered the system, and it seems to be towing one of our ships, a Hyperion class sir!"

"Send Battlegroup Theta to intercept and then hail them," Hendrickson ordered. "Where in-system are they?"

"Yes Sir," he replied as he pressed a few buttons on his pad and then said. "About 1 AU outside Mars orbit, sir. They just...just showed up!"

Hendrickson stood up and began to walk to the Ops control center with the non-com. "What do you mean they just showed up?"

"I don't know Sir," he said. "One minute everything was normal, 5 by 5, and the next that ship appeared! There was no hyperspace horizon at all."

"Well, that's damn peculiar," He said softly to himself clearly confused. He then looked at the aide and asked. "Do we have a visual on the unknown ship? Are there any markings of any kind that correlate to any of the league races?"

"Yes Sir," replied the non-com. "That's the odd part about it too Sir. The markings are in English."

General Hendrickson remarked in astonishment as they entered the Ops control center, "English!"

Near Mars Orbit lay a massive metal wheel with four spokes; this was the New Liberty class space station Victory. From the vast number of ships surrounding her, a small Battlegroup detached itself from the rest. A Nova and three Hyperion's along with their complement of Starfuries and then some, moved their way out of Mars orbit and began the short trip to put enough distance between Mars and themselves to open a jump point. The Nova signaled its companions and fired up its jump engines, and there in previously open devoid space, a vortex tore open in front of the Battlegroup. The Hyperion's and Starfuries moved into the tear with the Nova coming in last keeping the jump point open for the others. As soon as the Nova entered the hyperspace event horizon it vanished leaving nothing behind.

"Unknown ship, this is Earth Alliance Command, do you read?" said an officer at the com station. "I repeat… unknown ship, this is Earth Alliance Command, do you read?"

The previously blank monitor flickered to life showing the familiar figure of Commander John Sheridan in an unfamiliar location with a couple of men in black pants with shirts in shockingly bright colors. In spite of the very un-military look of them, General Hendrickson could see a military air about the beings on the unknown ship. "Earth Alliance Command this is Commander Sheridan, its good to hear your voice again."

Hendrickson stepped over to the display. "Commander Sheridan, this is General Hendrickson please state the nature of this visit?"

"Sir, our patrol was ambushed by the Minbari in the Jericho system. The Lexington is heavily damaged but it's the only ship worth salvaging." Sheridan reported.

"At least some of you were rescued," mourned the General. "Damn the Minbari!"

"That's not all Sir," Sheridan added. "We were able to take out that super cruiser that has been stalking our ships! I had the Lexington hide behind a large asteroid while we mined 3 other small ones with nukes. When we sent out the distress signal they came back to try and finish what they started, but we gave them a nasty black eye. That command ship won't be bothering Earth ever again. We also luckily managed to destroy 3 Minbari Tinashi's with the last nuke, I'll send along the report immediately."

"That's… amazing John! If it was anyone but you I wouldn't believe them," said the shocked and amazed General. "But who is towing your ship?"

"Well, that Sir is a complicated answer. I'm not sure if they even know the full details," said an elated Sheridan. "They claim they are from Earth Sir!"

The man in a gold colored long-sleeve shirt, with an odd triangle like insignia on the left breast standing just slightly to the right and behind Sheridan, took a step forward. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk, of the starship Enterprise. We were in the area unwillingly, and happened to be the closest ship. We were the first to respond to the Lexington's distress signal."

General Hendrickson nodded his head, "Thank you very much Captain for rendering assistance to one of our ships. You've saved quite us a few lives I wager."

"It was nothing General, part of our mission statement is to help those in need whenever possible." replied Kirk. "However, like I said earlier, we have arrived in this area of space unwillingly due to a unknown series of equipment problems. Perhaps we could negotiate with Earth for some minor repairs and supplies?"

"By all means Captain Kirk, it would be the least we could do for someone who helped save one of our ships," said a grateful Hendrickson. "And I have to admit I'm more than a bit curious about you and your ship, perhaps you could come down here and we could discuss what you need? I have sent an escort out your way; they will bring you to Earth. "

"Of course General, we would appreciate any and all help your government can give us," said Kirk. "Sheridan, a few officers and I will take a shuttle to meet them as soon as they arrive, Kirk out."

The monitor screen blanked out. "Well, that's not something you see everyday, I wonder where they came from and what this will mean for Earth," mused General Hendrickson.

On the Enterprise, the main viewer switched from General Hendrickson to the star filled background. Kirk turned and sat in his command chair and said to Sheridan. "Thanks for helping us, without you this could have easily been a disaster waiting to happen."

"It's the least we could do Captain," said Commander Sheridan. "I only wish there was some way I could persuade you and your ship to help Earth out more. This conflict has been more genocide than war, and frankly unless something drastic changes I don't see anything changing. I don't know how much more advanced technologically you are over us, but everything I've seen so far would go a long way to helping us even the odds in this war."

"We'll give you all the help we can," said Kirk. "However there are rules we have to abide by. After all, not that the example applies in particular to the Earth Alliance; but you wouldn't want to give nuclear weapons to neanderthals. I've seen and caused good intentions to be corrupted because of a lack of maturity to use those good intentions properly."

"If we weren't at war I think I would be able to understand your sentiments easier," commented Sheridan although he seemed to understand.

"I agree, and we _will _do everything we can to help," said Kirk. "After all this is also our Earth, after a fashion."

"Captain," interrupted Spock. "Sensors show in system of over 21,000 ships of various types, 17,000 of them seem to be 12 meter long one manned fighter types. One of the 250 meters long vessels and four of the 150 meters long vessels and 395 fighters I believe just entered what Commander Sheridan here described as their version of warp speed."

Sheridan looked at Kirk, "Our 250-meter ships are the Nova Class but I believe we only have about three hundred of those ships still in service. If your sensors are able to see system wide, you should see some 150-meter ships. They are the same as my Lexington, a Hyperion class. We have a small corvette class called an Olympus, but like your first officer said, the bulk of our ships here to defend Earth are fighters."

"That's an awful lot of ships in one system," Kirk pondered.

"While, like I said earlier," said Sheridan slowly sorrow echoing from his voice as he spoke. "With the Minbari so much more technologically advanced than us, we can't target their ships with our sensors. Every successful hit we've had on their ships has been from manual targeting, and to do that we have to be within knife fighting range. You have no idea how many ships have to sacrifice themselves to allow the others to get close enough to even get a shot off, let alone score a hit."

"I didn't realize things were that bad," said Kirk.

"Things are getting that bad, what's worse is that all attempts at surrendering or making peace have been rebuffed violently," Sheridan said angrily. "But we wont shirk our duty to defend Earth and the human race."

"These tactics by the Minbari seem highly illogical," Spock commented. "However, humanity is a stubborn race and in the final hours they may yet defy the odds against them."

"We've defied the odds ourselves a few times saving Earth," said Kirk. "Captain Archer on the original Enterprise was able to defeat a species bent on the genocide of humanity."

"Yes… we wont go gently into the night of extinction," Sheridan passionately said. "We'll fight them to the last man or woman if that's what it takes, and if its our destiny to become extinct, then by God we'll take them with us!"

Everyone on the bridge was impressed by the passion and charisma expressed. The passion deserved respect and one by one, starting with Uhura, the bridge crew took the time from their consoles to look at Sheridan with appraisal. Spock also seemed to be impressed, but one can never tell with a Vulcan. He turned back to his scanners as the clapping died down and noticed an energy surge.

"Captain, I have an event horizon with properties of a wormhole forming up 500 kilometer in front of the ship," said Spock.

"On screen," demanded Kirk.

The view screen changed to show a blue like tear in space and upon recognition Sheridan said, "That's a jump point formation. I would assume that's our escort?"

Out in space in front of the Enterprise, three hundred and ninety-five 12 meter long fighter ships exited hyperspace through the jump point opened by the Nova. 4 Hyperion's almost identical to the Lexington followed the fighter craft, only then did the Nova itself finally come through the jump point it had created. Years of training showed the military precision as the 400-ship escort fleet formed up within scant moments after transition to real space.

"This is Earth Alliance Battlegroup Theta calling the Enterprise," the Enterprise bridge crew heard. "Do you read, over?"

"Open a channel," said Kirk, and he waited for Uhura to comply before continuing. "Earth Alliance Battlegroup Theta this is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise, we read you."

"Captain Kirk, I have been authorized to escort your ship to Mars, and from there to take your shuttle to Earth to meet with General Hendrickson," said Captain Hiroshi of the EAS Hera. "Please follow me and keep your ship within five thousand meters of mine at all times or you will be fired upon."

"Agreed, Kirk out," he said. "Helm, take us within 5000 meters of that ship."

"Aye, aye Captain," Sulu replied.

As the Enterprise maneuvered within the allotted distance the Hera managed to rotate herself around and re-charge her jump gate generators. Soon there was a familiar yellow tear in space leading to a higher dimension and their path to Mars. The Enterprise followed Battlegroup Theta into the red and black abyss of hyperspace.

The NCC-1701-7, also known as the 'Galileo II', arced gracefully into the docking bay onboard the EAS Hera and gently came to a stop against the deck plating.

"Hera, this is the Galileo," Spock said. "We are secure and ready for transport to Earth."

"Affirmative Galileo," came the reply. "We will be making the jump to hyperspace shortly and will inform you again when we arrive at our destination, Hera out."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." deadpanned Methos. "Welcome to Earth Alliance Flight Hera, nonstop from Mars to Earth. The weather ahead is good and, therefore, we should have a smooth and uneventful flight, please fasten your seat belts and prepare for take-off. To operate your seat belt, insert the metal tab into the buckle, and pull tight."

Both Kirk and Spock gave Methos a blank mystified stare as he mimicked fastening his seatbelt as his little speech was interrupted by Sheridan's laughter. A few moments later while Sheridan continued laughing a still puzzled Kirk said, "I'm not sure I understand you, is everything ok Dr. Adams?" 

"One out of three won't fund my interplanetary comedy tour," Methos said as he rolled his eyes. "But at least someone appreciates my humor."

"On commercial flights usually the captain of the ship gives little speeches like that before take off," John said. "I assume since you have artificial gravity you wouldn't need seatbelts nor the speech."

"Oh wonderful," commented Methos lightheartedly. "Ruin the joke even further by explaining it."

"I see," interjected Kirk. "All joking aside, we need to figure out a plan of action. Are we sure there is no way to get back home?"

"Captain… Even if we find or create a device capable of interspatial travel, it will be highly improbable that we would ever find our home universe. According to the Theory of Quantum Mechanics, the number of universes we need to search is almost infinite. Each original universe would branch out into an unknown number of sub-universes according to decisions made. In essence, each universe is a complex tree in a forest of universes. Looking for our home will be like looking for a twig in that forest. A most daunting impossible task," said Spock.

"Yes, I seem to remember you saying that earlier," mused Kirk.

"We could always become a rogue band of pirates or mercenaries. Though the accents might get annoying after a while, and would everyone need a peg leg and an eye patch?"

"Dr. Adams, if your not going to seriously contribute to helping us in this manner could you please be quiet?" an annoyed Captain Kirk said.

"No one appreciates a comedian anymore," he said. "Fine, Earth is still Earth, right? Should we be able to provide them some way out of the war they are currently in now, they would be rather indebted to us. Under Star Fleet laws we cannot provide them technology that would advance them beyond their years. However, like I just said, if we provide them some way out of the war they are in, they might be willing to accept a charter in the Federation. Granted the Federation back in our universe wouldn't and might never find out, but it would give you the legal leeway to put down roots and avoid any future problems that might occur."

"Hmm, if we are stuck here then Earth would probably be the best place, It may be human sentiments, Spock. Part of you should understand that..." said Kirk. "Instead, I would feel much better about infusing Federation technology into the Earth Alliance if they were a member of the Federation Charter."

"The Prime Directive would allow such a thing," commented Mr. Spock. "However they would need to accept the Charter."

"I don't feel completely comfortable about the Earth Alliance. It's too much like the governments during the Terror Wars in the early 21st century. It doesn't have the checks and balances that a stable interstellar government requires," said Methos. "If they adopt the Charter not only would they have a more grounded society with laws to protect others from prejudice and social stigmas, but that to be a truly great society requires the advancement of more than just one species."

"History has shown that an interstellar government cannot succeed in the long run if it remains a single species only organization," said Spock.

"What about the Romulan and Klingon governments," asked Kirk?

"Who are they," asked Sheridan?

"In Romulan society, military rank influences social standing. Because Romulans are members of a militant civilization, who consider defending the Romulan Empire and their own personal honor of foremost importance, military service and its accompanying rank are decisive factors in determining social eminence. The government of Romulus is dependant upon the Tal Shiar, the Romulan Secret Police, to maintain order and stability among both civilians and the military. The Tal Shiar is known for its brutal tactics, which include routine kidnapping, torture, and assassination. Romulan society is based upon a highly structured caste system. Unlike most of the species in our universe, Romulans still practice slavery, and frequently use conquered races for forced slave labor and shock troops," Methos answered looking winded from saying so much in a short time. "The Klingon's are a warrior race also practiceing slavery, and frequently use conquered races for forced slave labor. They live by a strict and very complex code of honor. In many ways, the culture is similar to ancient feudal Europe. Klingon warrior's can be compared with the European knights of that period. Likewise, the Klingon government system is akin to that of the Middle Ages. Klingon government is based on a system of "houses." Your position in government and society is dependent upon how big, wealthy, and honorable your house is. Each House is allowed to send one representative to the Klingon High Council. The High Council selects a Leader for themselves; any warrior is allowed to apply for the job. The winner is chosen based on how many battles they have been in and won, how old they are, how honorable they are, and how large and powerful their House is."

"The Romulans sound similar to the Roman Republic of our past, but to help prove Commander Spock right the best example here in our Universe is the Centauri government. They once held over 150 star systems and many different species but are down to only 12 now," said Sheridan. "One's house, or family, defines one's cultural rank, status, and title to the Centauri. A House's social position is always in flux as other houses gain or lose their prestige as a result of other House's machinations. Houses with long histories of service to the Republic are Noble Houses and are held in the greatest respect. Noble Houses hold much wealth and power and are deeply involved in the politics, economics, and industries of the Republic. They still practice slavery, and frequently use non-Centauri for forced slave labor. Kinda like a mix between Klingons and Romulans in fact."

"As you see Captain," said Spock. "Any society that does not endorse the freedoms inherent in the population they administrate are doomed to fail eventually. Like Commander Sheridan just said in his example about the Centauri."

"You had mentioned the Centauri before," asked Kirk. "They were the race that gave you your faster than light capabilities?"

"Ah, yes. Initially they tried to trick us into believing we were a lost colony of theirs since they look so similar to us," Sheridan said. "Proven false of course. Most think they tried that approach due to the fact that they had suffered so many losses in their botched attempt to subjugate the Narns."

"Let me guess, they played cruel overlord and treated the Narns as second-class citizens or less," asked Methos? "Then they revolted successfully but weren't numerous or technologically well off to return the favor to the Centauri and now it's a stalemate?"

Sheridan blinked for a second and then said, "…Actually, that's pretty much dead on from the information we have."

"Can you give us a little information about the Narns," Kirk asked.

"Can't hurt I suppose," replied Sheridan. "The Narn were originally an agrarian planet with minimal technology. They welcomed the Centauri when they arrived in the early 22nd Century. In the century and a half following their brutal enslavement the Centauri strip mined the planet for its resources and savaged its environment. The Narns evolved into a more aggressive and warlike species. They pledged that they would never be conquered again, and to this end they turned themselves into a powerful war machine. The majority of their technology was developed from equipment left behind by the Centauri when they ended their first occupation. They have often dealt in the black market arms trade, and they are the only government willing to provide weapons to us during this war we are in with the Minbari, even if they are charging an arm and a leg for them. Since the weapons appear to be of Centauri origin, they figure the Centauri Republic would be the recipient of any Minbari wrath if they captured any of the weapons we've purchased off them."

"So not only do they make a hefty profit, if their weapons are captured the Centauri are to blame," said Kirk. "If you can't obtain your revenge yourself shift them blame and have someone else do it for you?"

"Fascinating," commented Spock. "Vicious, backstabbing, barbaric, greedy, violent and needlessly emotional... If not for their biopsychology, they could be humans"

"I never thought about it in that light before Commander Spock," Sheridan said. "I suppose most of the species we've meet have some traits they share with us."

"Since we seem to be stuck here for the foreseeable future," asked Methos. "Do you mind telling us what you know about the other races you've come in contact with before?"

"As long as you don't mind answering some of my questions in return," replied Sheridan, and upon receiving a nod from Captain Kirk proceeded to tell what he knew of the intergalactic politics and races Earth had come in contact with over the course of the years. In return Spock, Kirk or Methos would answer what questions he had. The remainder of the flight back to Earth gave way to this information exchange all the way up till the time that Sheridan parted ways to file his report, while Kirk, Spock and Methos attended their meeting with General Hendrickson. An aide escorted them through the halls of the government building to an exquisitely crafted pair of wooden doors which he proceeded to open ushering them into the room which contained the people they were about to meet. General Hendrickson turned as the door opened and stood up to greet the extra-universal guests.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Earth," said General Hendrickson. "I hope you had a good trip here. Let me introduce you to a few people sitting in on our meeting. To my left is General Lefcourt, to his left is General Fontaine, then we have Senator Morgan Clark the chairperson of the Senate Research and Development Oversight Committee, and Vice President Luis Santiago."

Kirk nodded respectfully and said, "I'm Captain James T. Kirk Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise of the United Federation of Planets. This is my First Officer Commander Spock, and Dr. Benjamin Adams, a historian and civilian scientist under contract with Starfleet."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Hendrickson said. "If this was a normal situation we could spend more time on pleasantries, but we are at war and fighting for our lives. Let me get to the point, from what we have learned you possess shield technology, gravity tech, tractor beam tech, some form of previously unknown faster-than-light tech, and propulsion tech. All of these from what our records show are vastly superior to what we currently have, and would give us the ability to fight the Minbari on an equal, if not above, state. What can we do for you to offer those technologies to us?"

Kirk knew this was coming and said, "I understand the problems your in, but you need to see things from our perspective." He turned to look at Spock, "Mr. Spock if you would please?"

"Of course Captain," Spock replied and then coughed slightly and began to recite from memory. "Star Fleet's General Order number one: As the right of each sentient species to live in accordance with its normal cultural evolution is considered sacred, no Star Fleet personnel may interfere with the healthy development of alien life and culture. Such interference includes the introduction of superior knowledge, strength, or technology to a world whose society is incapable of handling such advantages wisely. Star Fleet personnel may not violate this Prime Directive, even to save their lives and/or their ship unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination of said culture. This directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation."

"So you see the dilemma I am under gentlemen," asked Kirk. "We however have found out through the course of our investigations that we are no longer in our universe and somehow were transported to this universe. My officers have told me that it is impossible to recreate the event. Even if we could find or create a way back, the statistics against us locating the correct universe are so monumentally high that it is best just to say impossible. As unbelievable as it might seem, this is not the first extra-universal problem my crew has faced, but it is the most problematic in that we have no way back home, back to our Earth."

"This all sounds rather farfetched and to be blunt highly fictional," claimed Senator Clark. "General Hendrickson, if you don't mind I would like someone from Psi Corps to join our meeting and be proof to the truths or lies being said."

"Psi Corps," asked Methos. "Who are they General?"

"Psi Corps is an agency of the Earth Alliance responsible for telepathic individuals," he said and then continued after he saw the questionoing looks he received from that statement. "This is a new thing for us, its only been in the past 200 years that we have had human telepaths, so panic and persecution ensued after the confirmation of telepathic abilities. The Psi Corps was created by the Earth Alliance to protect telepaths but also to identify and control them. Not our finest hour in my opinion."

Clark snorted contemptuously trying to bring the subject back to his request.

"Yes Senator Clark go get your 'teep'," sighed Hendrickson as he watched Clark stride purposefully out of the room. "I apologize for the problems, having a telepath around isn't going to cause any problems will it?"

"No problem General, its quite alright," said Kirk. "Although due to my time with Commander Spock I assume my mental barriers are higher than normal, I hope this won't be a problem?"

"Out of curiosity," asked Santiago. "Why would your time with Commander Spock help you?"

"I am a Vulcan," Spock replied. "We are a species that lives by reason and logic. My people are what you would consider touch-telepaths. Like the Centauri who came and gave you the ability to reach out to the stars, so we helped the Humans in our universe."

"I… see," said General Fontaine clearly troubled. "Is this a common occurrence in your universe Captain Kirk?"

"I believe Aenar on Andoria telepathic," Kirk replied. "Hmm… the Deltan people have limited telepathic ability, and some of the women of the Argelius II have telepathic abilities. We have heard rumors of others, is that a problem? The Federation doesn't discriminate over something as trivial as that."

"It sounds like your society went about dealing with telepaths better than we have been able to," General Hendrickson said. "While I don't have a problem with them, some people cannot get past their fears and discrimination. That human trait I fear we have yet to extinguish from our 'enlightened' society."

The room doors opened up and Clark walked back in with a short man in black with a gold insignia of the Greek letter Psi followed behind him. Kirk abruptly stood up upon taking a closer look at the man in black. "Chekov, why aren't you at your post? I didn't assign you to the away mission!"

"As intriguing as the possibilities in those questions may be," replied the man. "I am not this Chekov you are talking about. My name is Bester, Alfred Bester, and I will be your telepath this evening."

"I'll take the white wine please," Methos commented. "When might we be receiving our menu's?"

"How cute," Bester drolly said. "Under Psi Corps law 1 subsection 4 do the three of you agree to being scanned to verify the truth of what you say in this briefing?"

Kirk, Spock and Methos agreed as Clark took his seat with a shark-like grin on his face. From there the meeting went to discuss various technologies Kirk was willing to trade for supplies and repairs to the Enterprise. Santiago was curious about the political aspects to the Federation and from there the meeting shifted to the different aspects of the Federation Charter. While some of the Earth Alliance people were slightly leery of the provisions allowed by non-humans Clark was downright hostile. Santiago seemed to be highly in favor of the document, believing only minor changes needed to be made to the current Earth constitution to adopt it as their own. In the end Kirk had given the Alliance sensor technology to be able to track Minbari ships in return for the supplies and repairs he needed. The only other notable event that happened was with the telepath. Halfway into the meeting after he arrived Bester had abruptly slumped down in his chair almost as if someone had punched him in the solar plexus. 

"Captain Kirk," said Santiago. "If you can give us some time to study the information you've left us we would be better prepared to answer your question upon adoption of your Federation Charter. In the mean time it has come to my attention that the Minbari have contacted the Narn about a parley to discuss a ceasefire. With the Generals permission perhaps you and your ship would be willing to take Commander Sheridan along to verify if it is real or a trap. I believe, General, that we have no ships to spare to provide any safety for Sheridan?"

"That would be correct Mr. Santiago, and if the Enterprise would agree we would be in your debit for protecting a valuable member of our armed services," Hendrickson replied. "Should this not be a trap we could quite possibly be even more in your debit by helping end this deadly war."

"Speaking of Commander Sheridan," said General Lefcourt as he stood up to leave. "If you'll excuse me I have a meeting with him shortly."

"Of course Mr. Santiago, General, we would be honored to protect Commander Sheridan," Kirk said. "If you'll excuse us we'll head back to our ship and prepare for this mission?"

"Thank you very much for helping us out more than you already have," said Santiago as General Lefcourt left the room. "I'll bring up the charter with President Levy and if she approves also we'll let you know."

Clark just rolled his eyes for the thousandth time and waited for everyone to leave to interrogate Bester. More than a few pointed looks from General Hendrickson and Santiago had kept him from making too many outbursts, but this farce would be worth it from the information the telepath had gleaned from the visitor's heads. He waited a moment after everyone had gone and asked, "Well, what did you find out?" Silence answered him. Bester continued to stare forward seemingly oblivious to Senator Clark.

"Bester!"Clark shouted. Still silence was his only reply. Clark by this point in time was more than merely frustrated. He got up and started shaking the telepath none too gently. The telepath fell over and landed on his side still silent and seemingly oblivious to everything around him. "Damn telepaths," said Clark as he called the emergency services. "Medics, report to room 327 I have an emergency!"

A immense thunderous roar sounded throughout the gathering. Cheers and fists raised in the air permeated the room. The Minbari ship on the view screen finished exploding and then the image faded to black. If anything the noise level then rose in decibel a cacophony of triumph seldom seen so far in the war. People turned to one side and hugged who ever was there. Women kissed men, men slapped the back of other men, and some even cried showing how much it meant to them.

"Needless to say we plan on broadcasting this to every major planetary network for the next three days. The Black Star was their flagship. We've shown we can out think it and out fight it! And if anyone in the press corps ask about the morality of sending out a distress call and hitting the enemy, remind them that the Minbari do not take survivors. They were on a mission to murder the surviving crew of the Lexington, they paid the price." said General Lefcourt. "Dismissed."

The men and women in uniform still jubilant slowly turned and made their way out of the room. General Lefcourt turned to Commander Sheridan who was standing at parade rest next to him and congratulated John on his victory. "That was quick thinking on your part commander, you're to be commended."

"Thank you sir," said Sheridan.

"Now I have another job for you,"

"But my ship?" asked John.

"Will be in space dock for some time to be repaired," said General Lefcourt "I need you for this immediately."

He began to walk away while Sheridan turned to follow him. They walked out of the auditorium and down the hall to a small briefing room. The room held a mahogany red wooden desk sat in the middle with an EA flag standing up to the right next to one of the two windows in the room. A tall reptilian alien stood with his back to the door looking at a standing map of Earth Alliance territory. It had a stocky build and was bald, with a yellowish complexion, mottled with brown and green spots. To the left sprawled out in a chair looking like he was totally boneless was the civilian contractor and historian from the Enterprise, Dr. Adams.

"Commander Sheridan you already know Dr. Adams over there, but this is G'Kar," the General said as he pointed to the reptilian looking alien. "A representative of the Narn Regime which has agreed to sell us weapons to help equalize the battle. He is also here to make arrangements for a covert mission."

"Commander," said G'Kar as he put his fists together and bowed slightly.

"A Narn cruiser will transport you to one of our abandoned listening posts in sector nine-one-nine where in theory you will rendezvous with a representative of the Minbari government. Note, I said in theory," he said. "We have heard that certain elements in their government want a meeting to discuss finding a way out of this war that doesn't involve the annihilation of Earth."

"Most progressive of them," commented G'Kar.

"It could also be a trick," He said as Sheridan snorted. "We want you to make contact cause you showed that you can handle them if things get hot and your first contact protocols is outstanding."

"And I'm expendable," Sheridan knowingly said as Lefcourt nodded to his reply.

"Once we know its safe, and they are serious, we will send in the negotiators," said Lefcourt.

"Anyone else on my team," asked Sheridan?

Lefcourt leaned over his desk and pressed a button and the doors to the room open. Another man in a Earth Alliance uniform walks in escorted by three military police. "Commander Sheridan this is Dr. Steven Franklin. He has had some contact with the Minbari before the war, he will be on hand to verify if they are who they say they are and can be on hand in case things go badly."

"You volunteered?" asked Sheridan.

"I didn't have much of a choice, it was the only way I could get out of the stockade," Franklin sarcastically said. "Long story, I'll tell you later."

Sheridan nodded his head looking rather dismayed and suspicious. "What about a translator," he asked General Lefcourt a few moments later.

"We have heard your contact has been studying your language," G'Kar said. "Just in case I will go along since I am fluent in Minbari and English."

"I don't have to tell you how important this mission is commander, we are still only a few months into this war and millions of lives are at stake, more here in the home system," said Lefcourt. "This _has_ to go well. We are also sending with you the friends you picked up. They want to see if there is any possible means to peace before they take sides to help us."

Methos lazily raised a hand in the air and pointed to himself, and said, "For king and country and all the tea in China, or something like that anyways."

"Indeed," the general said. "Good luck Commander, Earth is counting on you."


	6. ROM Chapter 6 Temp

"Looks like the Narn are ready to proceed," Kirk commented. "Keep the ship within the allotted distance given Mr. Sulu."

"Aye aye Captain." He replied as the Enterprise slowly entered the yellowish eddy to hyperspace trailing slightly behind their alien escort.

"Not the most forgiving of places, nor any place I'd want to stick around for dinner at," grumbled McCoy.

"True this isn't Risa by any means. G'kar said we have 18 hours till we come up on the beacon for the correct exit point back to normal space," said Kirk. "Spock, I want the crew as well rested as possible we might not be getting much sleep in the course of the events to come."

"Understood Captain."

Higher up relatively speaking on the current pathway through hyperspace watching the Narn cruiser and the newly to this universe Enterprise sat a small squid like vessel. Curiosity mixed with annoyance dominated the thoughts of the being on board, as he tracked the progress of the ultra-secretive peace mission. Had the newcomers the information needed they might have been able to find the Vorlon scout on their sensors, but as of yet the information about this species and its advanced technology eluded them at this time. It watched through each and every hour that passed through the red and black maelstrom as the two ships sped on to meet their destination. It watched as they opened a blue portal back to real space over a small white marbled celestial body circling an unremarkable blue-gold sun. The scout monitored all this and more while watching as a shuttlecraft from the Enterprise left its ship and descended to the dwarf planet below.

Inside G'kar and Franklin, for the first time, and Sheridan, for his second, marveled at the ease on which the shuttle declined from space into the atmosphere with hardly any effect to show that they were not still in space. Methos on the other hand was more than mildly amused at the guests reactions causing more than a few large smirks to blossom on his face.

On the other side of the planet a small yellow tear in space blossomed spewing forth an I-shaped Minbari transport. It aligned itself with the white dwarf planet and made its way to the rendezvous point.

With barely a bump the shuttle came to rest on the snow covered earth. Sheridan, followed by the rest of the group, trekked his way to the small listening outpost that had been abandoned by the Earth Alliance due to the current conflict. He tried the door, but it barely budged forcing him to slam his shoulder into it. Stumbling inside the bunker-like building he tried to compose himself by finding the stations power and avoid the amused grins on the faces of the others.

"I just hope the solar batteries are still working," Sheridan said as he fiddled with a coupling which after a few moments brought the power back online and turned on the lights in the room. "Dr. Franklin check the perimeter see if we can secure this place."

"Alright." he turned and ducked back out the door into the bright white snow covered area.

"You know, Commander," G'kar said as he moved forward closer to Sheridan. "If we are unable to resolve this war of yours there is always a place for someone like you among our people. We could always arrange a safe haven for you and a few others."

"Thanks, but if my world goes I'm going with it."

"A waste of material, most unfortunate," the Narn replied as he spied Franklin entering back into the outpost. "Ah good Doctor, I was just telling your associate…" His voice trailed off as it became apparent that Franklin was returning not under his own will. Behind the Doctor was a humanoid creature with a large grey and purplish bone ridge that covered the sides and back of his head. He was wearing a functional robe and pants outfit and brandishing a slim silver energy pistol. He motioned Dr. Franklin farther inside and closed the door.

"Precaution only," the being said and lowered the gun asking. "You Sheridan?"

"Yes. I didn't know you had been told who was coming?"

"We know more than you think. I also know what you did to the ah… the Drala Fi."

"The Black Star," G'kar interjected translating for the humans.

"We only did what you would have done to us," Sheridan challenged. "We just did it first."

"I know, it was necessary." he sadly replied. "I also know that many of my people will not forget. I speak to you for them. We must find a way to resolve this so that many more humans and Minbari are not killed. We…"

A beep interrupted him and the Narn answered his communicator. "Yes?"

"G'kar a ship is coming through the jump gate."

"Do you have a reading on it?" He never received an answer as his com suddenly changed to a static like white noise.

"Sir we have an event horizon forming up ten thousand meters starboard. The Narn confirm."

"Red Alert, Shields up!" cried Montgomery Scott the chief engineer of the Enterprise. "Put it on the main viewer."

The screen changed from viewing the curve of the dwarf planet to a point in space that seemed unremarkable at first but fast became a focal point to trouble. At first a small blue dot was viewable which in a blink of an eye expanded several thousand meters both in length and width and the middle inside this effect was a ship the size of the Enterprise.

"Sir, I am unable to confirm what race this ship is from. Perhaps the Narn's would have the answer?"

The ship in question bore a slight resemblance to a Klingon ship only more rigid and adding a second pair of scimitar fin like wings sticking straight up and down at the back to form a cross shape when combined. Before Scotty could even tell Uhura to hail them the ship fired. Several dual orange bolts pulse fired from the new ship slamming into both the Enterprise and the Narn cruiser. Several small explosions detonated over the Narn cruiser causing it to list no longer under its own power very close to being annihilated in a huge ball of fire. Fortunately the Enterprise took some of the firepower that splashed harmlessly against the shields making visible a small blue bubble of protection surrounding the ship. The Narn ship however was flung violently to the side as the left section of the ship was opened to space leading to an vicious explosive decompression killing most of the crew.

"Shields holding!" was said as the ship shuddered and Scotty stumbled slightly, quickly sitting down in the Captain's chair.

"Lock phasers an fire!" shouted Lieutenant Commander Scott. "Evite da deil an gie him what he has coming!"

A pair of bright neon blue beams lanced out from the Federation ship crashing into the aggressor. They ripped through the weakly shielded ship disrupting the molecular bonds of the thick armor carving though it like wet paper. Minor detonations lit the inky black backdrop all along the front of the Vorchan leading to one of its two plasma accelerators. The ensuing explosion of that weapon broke the back of the proud Centauri star cruiser splitting it in half causing an immense blast in space looking for all intents like a miniature nova.

The Captain answered his communicator as it beeped, "Kirk here."

"Aye Capt'n, we had a wee spot o' trouble here," came the reply though the hand held device. "Seems some cheeky blighter wanted to gatecrash our party. Made a complete eejit outa themselves and got blown up for their efforts."

"Is everything ok up there?" Kirk asked as he continued to watch G'kar unsuccessfully raise his ships crew.

"Our escort took a smart one right up the kisser," Scotty claimed. "We've beamed off all the survivors we could, but we've nary a scratch Capt'n."

"Thanks Scotty, Keep up the good work. Kirk out." He closed the covering to the communicator and turned to G'kar.

"Ambassador G'kar, we've rescued as many of your people as possible but it looks like your ship is out of commission for the time being."

"My eternal gratitude," he replied with a slight bow. "Do you have any way of knowing who caused this unprovoked attack?"

"Not at the moment, we can review the records when we return to the Enterprise. Perhaps you would recognize our assailant."

"I will endeavor to do as much, thank you Captain."

"Lets finish this meeting as quickly as possible, Sheridan, and I don't believe you ever gave us your name sir?" Kirk asked.

"I apologize, I am the Entil'Zha Lenonn. Head of the Anla'shok Na of my people. We live for the One, We die for the One."

"Ah… the one who leads the Rangers I believe would be most accurate," G'kar interjected.

"Yes, that would be most correct," Lenonn said. "However I have no authority to go beyond proving that you Humans are sincere in your peace offering. Instead I must return to the leaders of my people and confirm this. Should they accept your surrender we will meet with you at these coordinates: sector nine eight eight. There is a single gas giant there, we will be there waiting for you. Until we meet again, farewell."

"Gentlemen, I believe we have more pressing matters at hand," said Kirk right after Lenonn had bowed and left the bunker. "We need to get back to the Enterprise and survey how badly damaged our escort is. Spock, if you would get the shuttle ready?"

No one spoke a word as the shuttle ascended into the sky as if an angel of death going forth to view its handiwork. It wasn't until the battleground was viewable was any sound heard as the Narn ambassador gasped in shock at the devastation to his races ship. It would be months in a space dock facility before the cruiser would be operational again, needless to say it was in vastly better shape than its attacker. Minute bits of metallic matter were strewn about in-between both the Narn cruiser and the Enterprise and beyond, some parts still sparkled occasionally with what remaining stores of power left available quickly depleting. In a few weeks time not even these remains would linger as the gravity of the small dwarf planet would be enough to remove all traces upon entry to its atmosphere.

The trip back to Earth was of a somber note, as the crew prepared for a brief ceremony to honor the Narn dead. While the trip to the abandoned listening post only took 18 hours through hyperspace, returning under warp power was a noticeably longer day and a half travel.

The Vorlon scout was content to remain ever diligent and patient. It watched as only a single ship returned from the meeting to Earth when there were two in the beginning. The newcomers seemed to be helping the path needed between their pawns. Order would prevail once more and the Vorlon would be proven once and for all time vindicated in their course of action.

Little did they know how momentous their decision would be and how much it would effect the course of events either in their favor or not.

Bester slowly swam his way though the murky grey fog to consciousness and blinked open his eyes a few times mentally cringing at the harsh white glare of the overhead hospital lights. He was decidedly confused to the course of events which had brought him to this state of affairs and proceeded to perform more than a few mental exercises to try and speed his thought process up while totally ignoring the existence of the man demanding answers next to his bed.


End file.
